1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a napkin or cozy for use in serving foods such as hot breads. More particularly, the invention relates to napkins which are thermally insulating to retard heat and moisture loss from foods wrapped therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cloth or paper napkins is an ancient and well known practice for wrapping breads and other foods to be served at a dining table. To this end, such foods as breads, rolls, muffins and the like, are conventionally wrapped in an ordinary cloth or paper napkin and contained in a basket or similar container or on a plate for serving at a dining table. The use of thermally insulated and heated containers such as covered dishes and baskets for serving bread, bakery products and the like is well known as shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,107, issued May 2, 1989, for BATTERY-POWERED FOOD WARMER.
Electrically heated baskets, trays, and containers are old and well known in the art. The use of thermally insulated wrappers is also an old and well known practice. Such napkins have been less than efficient or have involved other problems such as lack of durability or washability, or have been heavy or bulky or expensive.
Common table napkins have been used to wrap food products, but are simply flipped over the product, do not retain moisture or maintain the desired temperature for more than a few minutes. Such napkins are designed and formed of a fabric intended to absorb moisture, not retain the mositure content of the food.